Adventures in Magic Kingdom
by EbonyShroud
Summary: Giselle has recently arrived in Magic Kingdom, a new resident accompanied by all the Disney characters given life by dreams. Now, joined by Alice and her friends, she enters a new adventure in a place where magic comes to life after the park closes.
1. Chapter 1

When Giselle arrived in the new land, she had no idea of what was to come or what would be. She just suddenly came to at the base of a strange castle in a strange world. A castle made of silver stone and its roof blue with gold encircling them. She had woken on a cold wooden bench with a bronze statue of a man holding hands with a mouse standing upright. She could see the lights, similar to the ones in New York City, illuminating the strange world she was suddenly in. She felt as dazed as she was when she arrived in that strange city from Andalasia.

"Excuse me, are you Giselle?" A new voice asked. Giselle started, she hadn't noticed the girl sitting beneath one of the large steel lamps. The light illuminated her yellow hair and her blue dress and white apron and the tiny book that was in her lap.

"Yes, where am I and who are you?" Giselle asked as she sat up. Her white dress crackled as it moved, she recognized it as he wedding dress. But, why was she wearing it?

"Oh, pardon my rudeness. My name is Alice and Princess Aurora has asked me to help you adjust to Magic Kingdom," She said as she hopped up, brushing dirt off of her dress.

"Princess…Aurora?" Giselle weakly asked, trying to understand. How come she wasn't back in her beloved's home? Why wasn't she with Robert and Morgan?

"Yeah, she said she was too busy to 'escort the new girl' as she so kindly put it. It's probably another one of Cinderella's tea parties. They have been having a lot of them, recently," Alice murmured, tucking her book into the pocket of her apron.

'What's going on? Why am I not with Robert and Morgan?" Giselle asked worriedly, standing up and noticing that Alice was slightly shorter than she was.

"Robert and…oh, they must be the people you last remember. Silly, I forgot all about that!" Alice giggled.

"Those memories are your story, the story that many people have seen and loved and hated. Then, we come here, to the place where it was all imagined, Magic Kingdom. My story was named Alice in Wonderland and yours was Enchanted. When people believe in you enough, you are, well, reborn in this kingdom. I'm not too sure about it myself, but it's the way it is," Alice said, tapping her foot in her own confusion.

"People…believed in me so much that I came here?" Giselle asked.

"As I said, I have no idea about that whole mess. It's just what Peter thinks and no one else has a theory. Now, how about we start by heading through the castle and into Fantasyland?" Alice replied, holding out a hand. Giselle looked at the hand thoughtfully, wondering if it was merely a dream conjured by some foolish thought, and then she took the girl's hand. Alice grinned before turning and heading towards the looming castle.

* * *

"This is Fantasyland. Many characters roam here because their associated rides are here. Hi, Dumbo!" Alice said, waving to a small elephant with large floppy ears. It waved its trunk back at her before wandering past a large golden carousel.

"Associated rides, what is that?" Giselle asked. She was kind of glad that Alice was there. If not, she might have had a panic attack back on the bench in front of the castle.

"Some of us have rides that are associated to us in some form or type. Take, for example, Pinocchio; he has a small restaurant that serves pizza. On the other hand, Snow White has a ride called **Snow White's Scary Adventures**. I don't think you have an associated ride, but I have the **Mad Tea Party**," Alice explained as a blonde girl dressed in a white and pink dress with a brown corset walked towards them.

"Alice? Have you seen Belle? I need to talk to her about the wishing well making strange noises again," She asked.

"Sorry, I haven't seen here. But, I think she is with Cinderella at another tea party," Alice replied.

"Another one? How many is that now? Well, thanks anyways…" The girl murmured before heading off.

"Who was that?" Giselle asked as they walked past the carousel and started heading down the street.

"That was Princess Eilonwy. Poor thing, she is the least heard of the Disney Princesses. she was lucky enough that people believed, for a time, that she existed. Now, she is the only character from her story that wanders here. She used to be associated with a food place named **Gurgi's Munchies and Crunchies**. However, it was removed later due to lack of interest," Alice said, shaking her head. As they continued down the street, she saw a sign for **Mickey's Philharmagic** and for **It's a Small World**, but she saw no one else until they were about to pass by Peter Pan's Flight.

"Ahoy, Alice! Who's the woman?" A voice called out and they turned to see a boy dressed in all green perched on the roof to the ride. Sitting beside him was a girl in a blue nightgown.

"Hello, Peter! This is Giselle, she just arrived to Magic Kingdom. Giselle, this is Peter Pan and Wendy," Giselle waved to them in greeting as Alice introduced each other. Peter leapt from the rooftop to land daintily on the stone road. He took off his green hat and gave them a bow.

"Welcome to the park, Giselle," Peter said as he straightened up.

"Peter, come on! We can't keep Ariel waiting forever!" Wendy called from the rooftop.

"Alright, Wendy," Peter irritatedly answered. Wendy huffed and crossed her arms, obviously not happy. To Giselle's surprise, the boy began floating upwards, landing at the edge of the roof and holding out a hand to help Wendy up from the rooftop.

"Oh, Alice. If you were planning on bringing Giselle to the Haunted Mansion, forget it. They are having their monthly Morte Ball. As nice as its sounds, I don't think its one of their balls to die for," Peter called.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind!" Alice replied. Peter grinned before pushing off the roof and flying with Wendy flying beside him.

"A ball? Why can't we go? I love balls; with all the dancing and the..." Giselle started to ask. Alice gave her a very dark look.

"The Haunted Mansion hosts balls that are…unwelcoming…to mortals. The only time I went to one of the mansion's balls was my first month in the park and I almost lost my head,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Over there is the Haunted Mansion. My word, do they have a full orchestra in there?" Alice muttered irately as the duo walked into a plaza of sorts. To the left appeared to be a restaurant, while to the right was a sinister-looking mansion. Flickering lights were blazing in the windows and loud music arranged in a spooky waltz was echoing from the mansion.

"Are you certain we can't go?" Giselle asked as she walked to were a sign labeled **The Haunted Mansion **stood. Then, a hand grabbed her by the elbow and pulled hard enough that Giselle spun around to see Alice's grim face,

"Tomorrow we will go to the Haunted Mansion. I promise. Now, let's go before…"

"Before what, Miss Alice?" Giselle jumped when a new voice interrupted Alice. She turned to see a woman in a black and green dress glaring at her, ignoring the fact that her once-tight bun was falling out allowing loose strands of brown hair to dangle and that her dress was unkempt and wrinkled.

"Oh! Hello, I'm afraid I didn't see you there," Alice stammered as she linked her arm with Giselle's.

"Miss Alice, you haven't been here for a long time. The Master missed talking to you. Have you come to visit?" The woman asked dryly. Giselle noticed suddenly that the woman had dark violet eyes, an odd addition to her haphazard looks.

"I am afraid I can't meet the master tonight. I am helping Giselle here around the park. We will be back tomorrow, though," Alice said.

"I'll tell the Master that you and…Giselle…will come tomorrow evening. He will be most pleased to hear from you. Good night, Miss Alice," The woman replied. Then, to Giselle's shock, her form shimmered to a light blue ball of glowing energy that zoomed to the house and vanished through the front door.

"That's no good. Not good at all," Alice huffed, putting her hands on her waist.

"What's not good?" Giselle asked.

"Come on, let go," Alice replied, striding off briskly enough that Giselle had to catch up. They had arrived to what appeared to be a plaza, different buildings made of stone lined the nearby street and the castle glowed across the bridge near the end of the cobblestone road.

"The Master of the house, Master Gracey, is one of the strangest characters in the park. He, well, was 'born' before anyone knew what he looked like or had an associated form,"

"What does that mean?"

"A movie was made, The Haunted Mansion, that gave him a form to take on. However, the ride was in full operation many years before the movie. People believed in him, those who believed the man who hung himself as Master Gracey. This caused a strange phenomena, he was born invisible and unable to leave his attraction," Alice replied, looking over her shoulder.

"When the movie came out, then he could gain a form, correct?" Giselle asked.

"Yes, he could. However, he is still unable to leave the mansion and, due to the strange occurrence, he can take visible form during the daylight hours and actually meet the guests," Alice continued.

"Wha…"

"In a basic sense, he overcame the boundaries that keep us. He had gained the ability to manifest as either a butler or himself and greet people who visit the parks."

"I understood that. But, you said he hung himself…"

"Oh, that's just what people thought and still think today. People think Master Gracey is the Ghost Host that narrates the ride for the guests. However, even if he insists about it, I have doubts. You see, the skeleton is dressed as a butler, not as a…" Alice started, and then she stopped and spun around.

"Something wrong…" Giselle started.

"Sh…" Alice replied. Then, something moved just in the shadow of the sign labeled Liberty Tree Tavern.

"Scar…" Alice hissed, putting one hand into the pocket of her apron.

"Hello, Alice," A new voice growled from the shadow and a lion calmly strode from the shadow. He had thick brown fur and a black mane that swished with every step, a small scar prominent over her left eye.

"What do you want, Scar?" Alice hissed as she pulled out four cards. Giselle noticed they were just four playing cards, similar to the ones she used when playing with Robert and Morgan during the rainy days in New York City.

"I heard from Ursula that a new person was arriving today. Since the princesses are unreliable, I decided to find you. And look, there is the new one standing just behind you," he hissed, continuing to advance slowly.

"Back off, Scar," Alice warned.

"Dear Alice, do you really think of me to attack the new girl on her first day?" Scar growled with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't put it against you. Begone now!" Alice yelled. Scar growled angrily, crouching before leaping out at her.

"Dual Spades!" Alice yelped, letting one card free. It burst into two spade-like projectiles that arced and hurtled towards Scar. He growled and leapt to the side. The two projectiles, missing their target, landed with a clang and skidded across the cobblestone.

"Return," Alice said, the two projectiles vanished with a pop and the card, a two of spades, was back into her hand. Scar hissed and leapt again. Alice grabbed Giselle by the arm and pulled so that Giselle was out of the way when Scar landed where she was originally standing.

"Diamond Rush," Alice hissed again. This time a new card erupted into a stream of diamonds that struck Scar. He howled as the diamonds struck his body and he ran, his tail between his legs and howling curses at Alice before vanishing.

"Return," She growled again. The card returned and Giselle saw the Ten of Diamonds before she stuffed it back into her apron.

"Sorry about that. There are many foul people and animals brought to life by belief. Scar there is one of them," Alice remarked with a sigh.

"Yes, sorry about Scar…" A new male voice interrupted and the two girls spun to see who spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

A lion with shimmering golden fur and a large auburn mane stood a couple of feet from them, his brown eyes glittering happily. Alice smiled before running to the lion and hugging him.

"Hey, Simba! I haven't seen you in a while!" She giggled into his fur. Simba laughed also.

"Blame Scar, Nala and I have been following him ever since he and Cinderella got into a fight," Simba said. Alice pulled away, confusion on her face.

"Did Cinderella ask you to?" She asked.

"Yes, it seems that after the fight, Scar threatened her," Simba replied, shaking his large mane.

"Cinderella doesn't ask friends to follow other people just because of a couple of threats, what's going on?" Alice asked worriedly.

"If you really want to know about it, you better ask Cinderella yourself. I need to go and meet up with Nala before Scar gets too far away," Simba said, pressing his cheek against her side to say goodbye before bounding off down the street.

"Who is Nala?" Giselle asked. Alice jumped in surprise, she had forgotten that Giselle was there.

"I'm sorry, Giselle, I should have introduced you to Simba. Nala is Simba's mate. They've known each other since they were cubs. Let's go, its about time to show you more of the park before the park opens," Alice answered with a sheepish smile. Giselle nodded and followed the younger girl as she walked past her.

* * *

"Welcome to FrontierLand. This land houses two of Magic kingdom's mountains, **Splash Mountain** and **Big Thunder Mountain**. Right there is **The Country Bear Jamboree**. Oh, it's closed, that's too bad. Maybe you can hear them tomorrow. Just across the water is Tom Sawyers Island, but we don't want to go there. Most of the villains tend to stay over there, away from the rest of us," Alice said as they passed a building that had a sign with three bears on it and labeled **The Country Bear Jamboree.**

"Do bears really run it or is it just the name of the group?" Giselle asked.

"Yes, bears run the whole thing. You simply must see it, especially before the Christmas season starts," Alice said.

"Why before Christmas?" Giselle asked.

"They have a new show at Christmas. It's a good show, but you should see the normal one first," The younger girl replied.

"Alice! Is that the new girl?" A girl asked as she came out of a building labeled **Pecos Bills**. She was wearing a two piece blue outfit with black hair going down her. A blue diadem held her hair from her face and her smile was sweet.

"Hi, Jasmine! You are right, as usual. Giselle, this is Princess Jasmine from Agrabah. Jasmine, this is Giselle," Alice introduced as Jasmine reached them.

"Nice to meet you," Giselle stuttered. Jasmine smiled warmly at her, as if she knew her discomfort.

"It's nice to meet you too, Giselle. Where are you two heading?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, I was planning to show Giselle the mountains and then head to Adventureland," Alice said.

"Has Giselle eaten? There is an imprint here today and I heard that there is another imprint at that place that serves pineapple ice-cream," Jasmine replied.

"Really? That's great! I am feeling hungry. Are you hungry, Giselle?" Alice asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"A little, what's an imprint?" She asked. Alice and Jasmine grinned before turning and walking into the building. Giselle followed and stopped in her tracks. There was a tall woman standing behind a counter, an eerie yellow aura glowed around the woman as she smiled at Alice and Jasmine coming near her.

"Come on Giselle. Look up here for what you want and then order. I would like hamburger, please," Alice asked. The woman smiled, nodded, and went into the back.

"The imprint is a ghost?" Giselle asked as she slowly walked up to the duo. Jasmine giggled a little, but stopped when Alice gave her a warning look.

"No, it is not a ghost, but an imprint," Jasmine replied.

"An imprint is sort of like left-over energy from a person. When there is enough energy from a worker, it can form an imprint. However, there are many forms of imprints and there are dreamers, so it's easy to mix up," Alice added, the woman returned with a hamburger.

"What would you like to order?" The woman asked.

"I'll have a cheese-burger," Giselle said automatically. The woman nodded and vanished to the back again.

"Are imprints uncommon? And what is a dreamer?" Giselle asked.

"Some imprints, like the ones of workers and cast members, are uncommon. Some of us have to look throughout the park to see what food places have imprints when we are hungry. Others, like parades and celebrations, are pretty common," Alice replied.

"What about dreamers?" Giselle asked again.

"Dreamers are people who come to the park through their dreams. They gain form and simply wander and interact with the rides and us. They are very common, I'm surprised you haven't seen one yet," Jasmine answered as the woman returned with Giselle's food.

"It is wierd. They could always be at a ride or something," Alice replied. Jasmine shrugged as a reply and glanced back towards the street.

"Is that all?" The imprint asked.

"Yes, thank you," Alice said as she put her hamburger and Giselle's cheeseburger on a brown tray.

"Have a nice day!" The woman called cheerfully as they walked off. They passed through a small corridor and into a large open dining area. After passing by several empty tables, they sat down at one with five chairs.

"We will probably see one on Splash Mountain, there always seems to be one or two there," Alice replied as she started eating. Jasmine stole a couple of fries that had come along with Alice's meal and chewed on them, she hadn't ordered anything.

"Hey, who is that?" Giselle asked, pointing to the window. The two girls turned to look to see who she was pointing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice dove beneath the table as soon as she saw who was outside. As Giselle glanced at Jasmine in confusion, the person standing outside decided to come in.

"Maybe that little rodent ran in here, the scruffy little thief…" She shouted angrily. She tried to storm into the room, but she had difficulty getting her large red and black dress through the doorframe. She struggled to wriggle through and got it without tearing her dress.

"Oh, this is just perfect," Jasmine groaned, shaking her head in annoyance. Her voice attracted the woman's attention.

"Princess Jasmine! It's been a long time since I've seen you! How are you, darling, and who is this?" She roared, sweeping towards them with a childish smile on her face.

"Hello, your highness. This is Giselle, she recently arrived…" Jasmine replied with a rather weak smile. Giselle had a feeling that Jasmine, and Alice most certainly, did not like whoever this is.

"Giselle, darling! It's so wonderful to meet you. I heard from some of my guards that someone was coming. I am delighted that their gossip was true, for once. I'm Queen of Hearts, but everyone simply calls me Queen or highness. Sometime, we should play some croquet," The queen babbled. Giselle glanced to the side and noticed the guards she was talking about. They were card in body, but with human arms, heads, and legs.

"Mickey said no more croquet matches," Jasmine snapped. The queen glared angrily at the princess.

"You are very right, Jasmine. I forgot about that," She replied stiffly, purple veins were starting to protrude from her neck. However, she didn't have time to turn bright red before one of the cards stuck his head in.

"Your highness, someone just reported the rabbit around Tomorrowland!" He yelped. The queen nodded and ran to the door.

"I must get going, that filthy rabbit stole my scepter again. Good day, Jasmine and Giselle. _**Off with his head!**_" She said as she tried to get through the door. She got stuck, and then her guards shoved her. Instead of thanking them, she shouted for heads to be removed and ran down the street like a lunatic.

"…Is she gone?" Alice's voice called softly from under the table.

"Yes, thankfully," Jasmine replied. Alice crawled from underneath the table and sat down again.

"Do you know her, Alice?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't like me because supposedly I ruined her game of croquet, although she was the one cheating. If she sees me, she shouts 'off with her head!' and then I have to run all around the park just to avoid her stupid guards," Alice replied with a sigh, picking up her hamburger and continuing to eat it.

"Who is Mickey and why did he forbid the Queen playing croquet?" She asked. The two girls glanced at each other, and then laughed.

"Well, the queen decided that she wanted to play a game against Donald, Woody, and a random dreamer that was passing by, in the Central Plaza in front of the castle. Well, when it was her turn, she whacked a hedgehog, that was what they used as a ball, and it went flying. It landed on a statue and when she tried to get it back, she couldn't reach. She threw such a fit that she ran over and beheaded it. Of course, it was the one of Walt Disney, the person who dreamt of all of this. Mickey threw a fit when Donald and Woody came running to him yelling that the queen had beheaded the statue. He had to find the head, put it back onto the statue, get the Genie to use his magic to melt the metal around the ragged edge to look seamless, and then he tried to lecture the queen. She didn't appreciate being yelled back and ended up being imprisoned in the **Pirates of the Caribbean** dungeon for three months," Alice snickered.

"She screamed so much, the skeletons in the nearby dungeon escaped to complain to Mickey, so she was moved to serve the last two months over in **It's A Small World**," Jasmine added with a giggle.

"That sounds awful," Giselle said.

"Yeah, it was. For us, at least! Well, should we head out?" Alice said as she finished off her hamburger. Giselle no longer felt hungry, so she nodded and deposited the remains of her meal in a nearby trashcan.

* * *

"You never said who Mickey is," Giselle pointed out as they walked towards a large mountain with a tree sitting on top. The tree was split open in the center, revealing a dark passageway that allowed water to spill in a dazzling fountain down to a patch of overlarge thorns.

"Oh, right. Mickey is a mouse and he was here before all of us were. He tries to keep everything under control and keep the park from being completely ruined. He is sort of our official leader," Jasmine replied as they stepped onto the bridge in front of the ride.

"But, there are princesses, right? Don't the princesses have power?" Giselle asked.

"Oh, we tried once. It didn't work, each princess wanted power for herself. Mickey had to get everyone to stop the huge fight over at the castle," Jasmine answered. Then, two excited screams interrupted them. They looked towards the ride as a long went barreling down the slope.

"There goes Brer Rabbit!" Alice said as she ran to the wall on the other side of the bridge. The other two followed as the log came out from underneath. A gray rabbit was sitting up front, wearing a faded jacket and hopping up and down giddily. A row back, a girl sat there, surrounded by a white aura. She looked back, saw them, and waved before the boat turned a corner and coasted out of sight.

"Hey, why don't we go on?" Jasmine suddenly said.

"That's a great idea! Come on, Giselle!" Alice answered as she across the bridge to wherever she was supposed to go to go on. Jasmine quickly followed her, leaving Giselle behind. She looked back to where she saw the log disappear.

"Hurry up, Giselle!" She heard Alice shout, and then she ran in the direction the two others had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Giselle followed Alice and Jasmine through a long empty queue that wound through a tall wooden building, past a train station, and into the hill itself before arriving at a dock. A large log came splashing up as they walked down the ramp and stood near the docks.

"Why, 'ello, there!" Brer Rabbit crowed from the front row as the log came to a halt just before the end of the platform. The dreamer sitting in the log smiled and waved at them before she vanished.

"Hey, Brer Rabbit! Can we go for a ride?" Jasmine said, leaning against the wooden gate that kept them from reaching the boat.

"Sure you can, just hop on in!" He replied, leaping from his seat in the front to land on the opposite dock. With another leap, he reached a podium and flicked one of the switches. The gates swung out, allowing them access to the boat. Jasmine and Alice each got into the two middle rows, leaving a spot open in the front and back rows. Giselle climbed into the front seat, struggling a little to get all of her dress safely inside so that it could not be torn when the log left the loading area.

"…Before the park opens, you should get a change in clothes. Those clothes are way too bulky. You'll get it caught on something," Jasmine pointed out.

"You might be right," Giselle admitted as she smoothed her dress. While she loved her wedding dress, it was awfully large.

"All right, ladies. Let's go!" Brer Rabbit called from the console and smacked it with his large foot. The log slid off the conveyor belt it had been on and started drifting along. Giselle heard a soft thump in the back and turned to see that Brer Rabbit had leapt from the loading platform and was now standing in the back seat.

"So, how're y'all today?" He asked.

"We're great, Brer Rabbit. Brer, this is Giselle. Giselle, this is Brer Rabbit," Alice said as they started ascending a hill.

"Nice to meet'cha, Giselle. Is today your first day here in the park?" The rabbit asked cheerfully.

"Yes, it is," Giselle replied.

"Well, I'm glad you came here on your first day. This here ride is part of the Magic Kingdom Mountain Range!" He replied with a tinge of smugness in his voice.

"The Magic Kingdom Mountain Range?" Giselle asked. Alice shook her head and smiled at Brer Rabbit's comment.

"Oh, it's just the name that deals with the three mountains in Magic Kingdom. **Splash Mountain** and **Big Thunder Mountain** are here in FrontierLand and **Space Mountain** is over in TomorrowLand. You should see it once we get to the top of the hill, it's a large white building past the **Astro Orbiter**," Jasmine answered as the log came to the top and started drifting along a path around the briar patch. The mountain loomed to their right and the bridge they had walked along earlier was to their left.

"How big is this place?" Giselle asked, having a feeling that it was much larger than she had originally thought.

"Well, it's pretty large. We are only passing through half of it tonight, maybe less. It's not too bad when you are talking about wandering the park, although I can only imagine what this place must be like during the day," Alice said as they started climbing up another hill again.

"Does it get crowded during the day?"

"It sure does. I once asked Master Gracey about how many people go through the **Haunted Mansion** and he says that thousands flow in every day," Alice said.

"Now, how about we enjoy the ride?" Jasmine said. They nodded and turned around as the boat drifted around a corner and faced a drop.

* * *

"Thanks for stopping by! Bye now!" Brer Rabbit shouted from where he stood on the console.

"Bye!" All three girls shouted back as they walked out of the building and down an open hallway to a small gift shop.

"Wasn't that fun?" Alice asked as they walked out into the night air.

"…Why is it now that I notice the 'You may get wet' sign," Giselle replied in annoyance as she glanced down at her dress. Alice and Jasmine laughed as they walked back to the bridge.

"Well, I have to go. I'm meeting up with someone over at Liberty Square. See you tomorrow!" Jasmine called before walked off down the street towards the castle.

"So, we better get moving. To get to the Emporium, we should cut through AdventureLand and…"

"Alice!" A new voice interrupted Alice. They turned and Giselle withheld a gasp of horror when she spotted the duo that had called out to Alice. A tall skeleton was standing near the entrance to Pecos Bills, a red-haired girl standing near him.

"Hey, Jack! Sally! Long time, no see!" Alice replied, walking towards the duo. Giselle followed nervously, noticing the girl with the skeleton was covered in stitches and was holding her left arm in her right hand.

"It's nice seeing you again. Who's your friend?" Sally asked as she pulled out a spool of string and a needle. Giselle felt queasy when she saw her begin to stitch her arm back on, but then she noticed that her arm was full of white fluffy stuffing and not oozing blood. Sally was a living life-sized doll.

"This is Giselle. Giselle, this is Jack Skellington and Sally," Alice said.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you, by chance, going to go through AdventureLand?" Jack asked.

"Actually, yes," Giselle replied in confusion.

"The pirates are congregating there, just to warn you," Sally replied dryly as she finished her sewing and flexed her fingers experimentally. She fixed a few stitches that came undone on her wrist before looking up and smiling at Giselle. Giselle swallowed and hoped that they didn't notice how nervous she was around them.

"Oh dear. Were they the ones who tore off your arm?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately, before Jack scared them away," Sally replied with a thin smile.

"Well, we need to head to the Morte Ball. Goodbye," Jack said as he took Sally by the hand and walked away.

"There are pirates here?" Giselle asked.

"Yes, there are pirates here. But don't worry about them. Not all the pirates are bad, only a few of them are. With any luck, they'll have found something vile to drink and ignore us entirely. We just rush through and get to the Emporium over in Main Street. It's easier than walking back through FrontierLand and Liberty Square to get to Main Street. Let's go," Alice said as she started walking. Giselle watched Alice walk away nervously before deciding that she didn't want to be left behind and followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

As they walked down the road and entered a plaza in Adventureland, the scenery changed drastically. The buildings had shifted from Western-styled wooden buildings to Spanish-styled earth-baked buildings. A sign, compromising of a ship's crow nest, a skeleton with an eyeglass, and a old tattered sail with **Pirates of the Caribbean** written on it, stood in front of large stately building. Around the post, around ten or so raggedy looking men were milling around.

"All right Giselle, just keep walking and hopefully they won't bother us," Alice muttered, taking Giselle's arm and walking on.

"Wait, are they really pirates? I thought they no longer existed, hunted down a long time ago…" Giselle whispered worriedly.

"Giselle, nothing is impossible and everything can happen. This is especially true here. Just because one thing didn't happen in your world doesn't mean it couldn't happen in another," Alice hissed before she started walking, dragging Giselle until she started walking herself.

"Hey, pretty ladies! Come over here!" One called, his words slurring together making them only semi-coherent. This brought the attention of all the pirates on them.

"Just keep walking…" Alice muttered.

"Hey, pretty ladies! I was talking to you!" He called again. Giselle heard Alice mutter something, but she couldn't make it out.

"It ain't a surprise, chump, that the lovely ladies are ignoring you," Another cackled, causing the others to burst into drunken laughter. However, the first pirate was annoyed at being ignored.

"Lady, don't ignore me!" He yelled, pushing through the pirates and running towards them. Giselle yelped as he grabbed her arm and pulled.

"Get off of me!" Giselle yelled, kicking at his shin. He ignored her yell and smiled, revealing broken yellowed teeth. Then, a thin sword landed on the pirate's shoulder, making the pirate's eyes bulge in surprise.

"Mate, don't mistreat a lady like that," A new voice said. Immediately, the pirate let go of her.

"She was ignoring me, captain. I had to get her attention somehow," He replied drudgingly. The new person was a pirate as well, with thick dark dreadlocks and a crooked smile that said he wasn't buying the pirate's excuse.

"Now, why don't you just run along now, alright?" The new pirate said. The first pirate glared at Giselle and Alice before stalking back off to the group.

"Sorry about that, ladies…Alice!" The pirate said in surprise as he sheathed his sword.

"Hello, Jack. Where's Will?" Alice replied tartly.

"He's with Miss Swan, again. Who may this charming lady be?" He asked, smiling congenially at her.

"Giselle, this is Jack Sparrow…"

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Whatever. Jack, this is Giselle. Thanks for chasing the pirate away and goodbye," Alice replied tartly before starting to walk off again.

"Oi, Alice! What's the matter?" Jack said as he caught up to them. Giselle looked at Alice, who was looking instead of at Jack but at the building nearby. Form the building, loud voices and squawking birds were ringing loud and clear.

"One, you've been in the rum again. I can smell the stench from here. Two, its almost dawn, Giselle needs to get to the front gate,"

"Rum? Oh, you're _still_ upset about that? I swear, I didn't mean to shoot towards that little deer," Jack replied in obvious annoyance.

"Why don't you go keep the pirates quiet?" Alice replied.

"Naw, they should be…" The pirate captain started before a loud cheer and the sounds of a brawl crashed behind them.

"Bloody hell, if Elizabeth started another bloody fight…" He yelled as he ran back to the cacophony behind them. Alice sighed and they just kept walking on.

* * *

"Who's Elizabeth?" Giselle asked as they passed underneath a large wooden archway. She could now see the castle again, along with the faint glimmers of a rising sun on the horizon. A long paved street lay at the end of the bridge.

"Oh, she's the daughter of a Governor. Or something like that, I haven't really talked to her. I do know, however, she often tries to burn all the rum and other disgusting drinks they have," Alice replied with a shrug.

"Do you not like Jack?" Giselle asked.

"He's…all right. I'm just mad because he got drunk, I mean _really_ drunk, and started shooting at Bambi. Poor thing was terrified, it took the combined efforts of Snow White, Princess Aurora, and Mickey to calm him down," Alice replied as they stepped off of the bridge and onto the road. Alice turned to the right and started walking down the street, while Giselle stopped. A long street lay before her, brightly colored building on either side and a huge building with a clock tower sat at the end of the road.

"Hurry up, Giselle!" Alice called and she picked up her skirts and ran towards the younger girl's voice.

* * *

Giselle walked into the store, called the **Emporium**, to see Alice talking to a short gray-haired lady in blue robes and pointed blue hat.

"Giselle, this is Merryweather. The other two fairies have gone to check the park. Merryweather, this is Giselle," Alice quickly said.

"Oh, its wonderful to meet you. Now, Alice said you wanted to change your outfit?" Merryweather asked, a bright grin coming to her face.

"Yes, please," Giselle said.

"All right, then! Now, let's see," Merryweather said as she rolled up the sleeves of her robe.

"_Brought up now, a change of mind, a new outfit, let us find!_" She said, waving her hand.

"…That's a terrible rhyme," Alice hissed. The fairy ignored her as a pile of cards rearranged themselves and lay flat on the table.

"There you go, just pick one. As for you, Alice, you better be glad I'm a _good _fairy," Merryweather said, shaking a finger at Alice. Giselle picked up the cards, there were pictures of outfits on them that she recognized as the ones she used to wear. After fingering through all off them, she singled out the blue-green summer dress she had worn to the park at New York.

"Oh, that's a pretty one. Now, hold still!" The fairy said and she stepped back and waved her wand. Blue sparkles flew from her wand and enveloped her body. When they had vanished, her wedding dress was missing and the new dress had replaced it.

"There! How does it look?" Merryweather asked, pointing to a nearby mirror. Giselle walked over with Alice at her heel to look. A smile came to her lips as she saw the dress.

"Its wonderful, thank you," She replied.

"You're welcome," The fairy replied before waving her wand and suddenly Alice's blonde hair turned bright blue.

"Merryweather!" Alice yelped, turning around to glare at the fairy. However, she had already vanished.

"…Do you hear music?" Giselle asked.


	7. Chapter 7

"Music? What kind of music? Does it have lyrics or is it just with instruments? They usually have the area music playing," Alice asked as she looked at the mirror, tugging on a strand of her now neon blue hair. Giselle headed towards the open double door, where she could hear the sounds.

"…_elcome! Welcome, Welcome, welcome!_" She could faintly hear, accompanied by the sound of bells.

"I hear _Welcome_ being repeated over and over…" Giselle called, turning back to look at Alice. Alice's scowl of annoyance turned to one of surprise and she spun away from the mirror.

"What! It's starting already!" Alice yelped.

"What's starting?" Giselle asked. Alice ignored her question and ran over, grabbing to Giselle's arm.

"It's almost time for the park to open! Hurry! We have to go!" Alice yelped, pulling on her arm.

* * *

"…_the castle is the entranceway, to seven lands and more. Step inside our storybook, imagine what's in store! The most magical place on Earth, is here!_" Bright cheerful voices echoed down the street towards them as they ran to the entrance. A crowd was gathered in a large group around a huge flagpole, all listening to the song.

"Hiya Alice. Hiya, new person. You're just in time for the park opening!" Someone said as he walked up. Giselle stared; the person had long black floppy ears similar to a dog and was wearing an orange vest and green hat.

"Hi, Goofy. Goofy, this is Giselle. Giselle, Goofy. Where's Max?" Alice asked.

"Max? Oh, he got in trouble over in Tomorrowland. He couldn't come," Goofy replied, shaking his head.

"Was he skateboarding on the TTA track again?" Alice asked.

"Ayup. I just can't understand why he likes skating on that ride," Goofy replied.

"Alice, why is everyone up here?" Giselle asked.

"Oh, the park's opening. I suppose you haven't told her yet," Goofy said before he noticed someone in the crowd and walked off to say hello.

"Well, I am pretty sure I told you that we are here during the night. When the park opens, we all go into a…slumber, I guess you would say," Alice explained before two short individuals leapt from the crowd to stand in front of them.

"Oh, hello there Alice! Why is your hair so funny?" One, a brown hare wearing a worn crimson coat and holding a cup of cold tea, asked as the other burst into laughter.

"Mad Hatter, March Hare," Alice growled. The two burst into laughter again, spilling tea all over themselves in their glee.

"Go on, you two. Don't you have something better to do?" Alice asked in annoyance, crossing her arms.

"Er, not really! How about some tea?" The Mad Hatter said, swinging the teapot he was holding around for emphasis.

"I would love half a cup! It is, after all, my unbirthday!" The March Hare shouted, dumping the tea he had in his china tea cup onto the ground and pulling out a cup. It was, to Giselle's surprise, cut in half in a manner that could not possible hold tea.

"What's a unbirth…" Giselle started to ask before Alice shot a venomous glance at her and turned to the cackling duo.

"Better watch out, I think I see the Queen…" She said. In an instant, the two vanished and all that was left to prove they had been there was a puddle of cold brown tea.

"Who are they?" Giselle asked, hoping she wasn't going to get another glare.

"That was the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. They are, from what you can see, insane. I try my best to avoid them. Now, we need to talk about tomorrow before the park opens. Do you want me to come get you from the Castle Courtyard, where we first met, or do you want to meet in Fantasyland?" Alice said.

"I'll meet you in Fantasyland," Giselle replied. Then, underneath the music, she could hear the tinkling of bells.

"Here comes Tinkerbell," Someone shouted over the crowd. The crowd became silent and turned to face the road behind them. Giselle turned and she saw a ball of yellow light come zooming towards them.

"That's Tinkerbell, she's a fairy and she is doing one last check before the park opens," Alice explained as the fairy flew above them. Golden dust trickled down from where she flew, landing on the road. With a few spins, she flew up the flagpole and landed daintily on the top.

"Is she making sure everything is ready?" Giselle asked when suddenly Tinkerbell vanished in a trickle of sparkles.

"It's time," Someone else murmured and everyone in the crowd began glowing.

"Alice!" Giselle asked worriedly.

"It's okay, Giselle. Sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow," Alice tried to reassure her. Giselle felt a funny feeling and looked at her hands, they were dissipating into golden sparkles. A warm sleepy feeling overcame her and Giselle allowed her eyes to droop.

* * *

Alice watched Giselle, Goofy, and all the others implode into the sparkles with a faint smile.

"Five…"

She felt a laugh burble at the back of her throat as she heard the countdown being shouted outside of the park.

"Four…"

Men, women, and children were waiting outside, believing in magic and fairies and everything that Alice is surrounded with every night. she wished she could exist when they entered, that she could see their smiling faces and hear their excited laughter.

"Three…"

Sparkles of warm white light came from the middle of the flagpole, dissipating in air before they touched the ground.

"Two…"

A bright platinum key shone. Alice withheld a grin as she saw one of the seven Keys to the Kingdom. She didn't know what door the Keys unlocked, or what they were created for, but she knew there was one in each section of the park and they were forbidden to be touched.

"One!"

Alice heard the final call and the roar of laguhter and excited yells as finally fatigue overcame her and she accepted the warm embraces of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The first sound Giselle could hear was the pitter-patter sound of rain on windows and rooftops. The sound confused her; the last she remembered was that she had been outside with Alice and the others. She was encased in warm blankets, lying on her back in a bed.

"Good morning, Giselle!" Giselle heard a little girl's voice say, and then someone sat down beside her on the bed. Giselle recognized the voice immediately.

"Morgan?" Giselle asked in confusion.

"Who else would it be? Come on, wake up!" Morgan replied with a giggle, gently pushing at Giselle's shoulder to wake Giselle up. Giselle opened her eyes. She stared momentarily at the ceiling above her before Morgan's face appeared in her view. Morgan was wearing light blue pajamas and her bright happy smile was replaced with an annoyed frown.

"It started raining again. See? The weather is ruining the picnic!" Morgan complained as she moved away from Giselle. Giselle pushed herself up on her elbows and watched the little girl walk to the nearby window. Morgan pushed the drapes aside to let the dreary view of New York City be viewed. Giselle wracked her thoughts momentarily, wondering what Morgan was talking about; when suddenly it occurred to her that they were having a picnic. She didn't remember when they ever talked about it, but she remembered about the picnic.

"Stupid rain," Morgan growled, snapping Giselle out of her thoughts. Giselle stared at the girl's back and smiled.

"Well, we could always have a picnic here in the apartment," Giselle said as she pulled herself from the bed. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a dark purple nightgown.

"We can?" Morgan asked, turning around to stare at Giselle with a faint smile threatening to come out.

"Yes, we can," Giselle replied. Morgan grinned and leapt forward to hug Giselle, burying her face into Giselle's stomach.

"Thanks! Dad's making breakfast in the kitchen, come on!" Morgan said as she ran out of the door. Gisele smiled and started to follow, but stopped momentarily because of a vague feeling of confusion. Why was she here?

* * *

In almost an instant, the day had passed along until around four in the afternoon. At that time, they cleared a space so that they could lay down a fuzzy old blanket on the floor and began their indoor picnic.

"It is not the same as having the picnic in Central Park as we had planned, but it is still nice," Robert said as he set paper plates and clear plastic utensils on the blanket.

"The weather can't be helped. It does whatever it likes," Giselle replied.

"Can we go on a real picnic when it's warm and sunny?" Morgan asked, looking out the window momentarily before sitting down on the edge of the ruby blanket.

"We will, Morgan," Robert answered with a grin. Giselle smiled, and then she suddenly felt a twinge of unease in her stomach.

"I'll get the potato salad," Giselle said as she stood up. Robert and Morgan didn't reply, instead they began talking about Morgan's new classes at school. Giselle walked towards the kitchen and froze, the unease in her stomach blossoming into confusion.

"Robert?" Giselle called. Robert did not answer her. Giselle tried to turn towards them, but suddenly her surroundings turned into silver, and then black.

* * *

The sound of crickets was the first thing Giselle heard, the sound of rain was absent. She opened her eyes in fright, panicked in her confusion and fear. She was lying on her back again, seeing a cloudy night sky above her.

"Hello, Giselle!" Someone called and Giselle sat up. Her fingers curled underneath cold metal as she pushed herself upwards. She looked down to see that she had been lying on a bench. She looked up to see the princess she had met in Fantasyland was standing nearby.

"Hello," Giselle asked in confusion.

"We met yesterday in Fantasyland, remember? My name is Princess Eilonwy," The princess reintroduced herself with a faint grin.

"I remember meeting you," Giselle said as she stood up. She looked around at her surroundings. She recognized the tall proud castle and the large bronze statue of the man holding hands with the mouse. Loneliness erupted in her heart, making Giselle bite her lip to keep herself from crying.

"Are you okay?" Eilonwy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am fine. I probably should go meet with Alice now," Giselle replied.

"Oh, you just reminded me. Alice can't make it to Fantasyland and asked me to bring you over to Tomorrowland. She's over there right now, helping out…" Eilonwy stated, her words coming to a halt when she suddenly heard the sounds of hoof beats. Giselle turned to see a nervous-looking gray goat trot towards her. He froze when they saw him, looked behind him, and then walked towards them.

"Djali? What are you doing away from Esmeralda?" Eilonwy asked curiously, walking over to kneel by the goat. It looked up at her and bleated.

"Do you know this goat?" Giselle asked as she knelt down. She reached out to pet the goat, but it nipped warningly at her fingers and shifted closer to Eilonwy.

"This is Djali, he belongs to a Gypsy lady named Esmeralda. It is odd to see the two apart, unless…" Eilonwy started to say. She stopped herself halfway through her sentence and turned pale.

"Unless what?" Giselle asked as she reached out to pet the goat. The goat allowed her to pet him, and then spun and glared towards Adventureland.

"Frollo?" The princess asked softly. The goat growled deep in his throat and backed away, keeping it's glare towards Adventureland.

"We've got to go, now!" Eilonwy said as she stood up and grabbed Giselle's arm. Djali spun and ran past them.

"What's wrong?" Giselle asked as she was pulled to her feet.

"Just hurry!" Eilonwy said as she began trying to pull Giselle. Giselle followed the girl, wondering what could make the princess become so agitated. She could see the little Djali sprinting ahead of them, stopping once to bleat at them before he began running again. Then, she heard slow heavy hoof beats behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: To make sure everyone is aware, this story will not feature the new changes that are going to happen to Magic Kingdom. Toontown and Fantasyland will remain unchanged for this story.**

* * *

As Eilonwy led Giselle across a wide concrete and stone bridge, Giselle noticed that the hoof beats behind them were growing louder.

"Why are we…" Giselle attempted to ask between ragged breaths. Eilonwy shook her head, instead focusing on the goat ahead of them. Djali kept far ahead of them, sometimes looking over his shoulder before sprinting again. They passed two buildings, one with a large sign that said **Monsters Inc Laugh Floor **when she came to a halt.

"Djali, in here! Hurry!" Eilonwy called, grabbing Giselle's arm and tugging her towards the building on the other side of the street. Giselle barely got a glimpse of a sign that read **Stitch's Great Escape** before she was dragged in. The girl let go of Giselle's arm to grab the doors. With several pushes, she managed to shove the doors shut just as the goat scampered in. The doors silenced the hoof beats, leaving them in silence.

"What's going on?" A girl's voice asked, interrupting the silence. Giselle spun to see a short tan black-haired girl dressed in a red dress staring at her in confusion. Beside her was what appeared to be a dog, although Giselle had never seen a dog with blue fur and wide black eyes.

"Lilo, Stitch, I haven't seen you two for a while. We have to be quiet, Judge Frollo's outside," Eilonwy replied, glancing towards the door with an expression of worry.

"I don't like that man. He's too strict and mean," Lilo stated, crossing her arms in her annoyance. Giselle jumped as Stitch cackled and stood on its hind legs.

"Can Stitch make Judge go bye-bye?" It asked, looking up at the girl with a malicious grin stretched across its face.

"You better, before he does something mean again," Lilo answered. Stitch laughed again before rushing to the door. With one pull, it pulled the door open. Djali bleated in fear and fled deeper into the building.

"Hi, Judge!" It called as it walked out. Eilonwy, Lilo, and Giselle all neared the door, wanting to listen in.

"Step out of my way, creature. I have no business with you," A heavy male voice called out to Stitch, annoyance and anger lacing his voice.

"No business here, unless you came to talk to Lilo. Lilo no want to talk to you," Stitch replied.

"I just want…" Frollo started to say before he was suddenly drowned out by a horse's terrified whinny and Stitch's laughter.

"Get down, you filthy demon!" Frollo yelled.

"Lilo, look! I'm a judge!" Stitch said as he dashed back in, an enormous three-pointed hat enveloping the left side of his head and held up by another large furry ear.

"Give it back!" Frollo called. Stitch backed away and made a face towards the judge, laughing at his own malicious antics. Giselle heard the sound of someone landing on the ground and the three shrank away as Frollo stormed in. Frollo was a middle-aged man with gray hair, dressed in long black and purple robes.

"Hand it back, you have…" He started to say, malice lining his voice.

"Okay!" Stitch replied. Frollo smiled thinly, until Stitch spat into the hat. Giselle's stomach turned as mucous-like saliva coated the hat, dripping off in large syrup-like clumps.

"Here!" Stitch continued. He lunged at Frollo, climbing up the man's robe and wiry frame to deposit the slimy mess on his head. Frollo attempted to wrest away Stitch's hold on his robes, but could not stop Stitch.

"Now, it's time for you to leave!" Stitch continued. He crawled back down and, taking a fistful of his robe, dragged the judge out of the building. The horse shrieked in surprise and soon hoof beats were heard leading out of Tomorrowland.

"Judge gone, Lilo. It's okay to go out now!" Stitch said as he poked his head in.

"Thank you, Stitch!" Lilo replied. Stitch smiled in response before vanishing. The three walked out the doors and Giselle finally got a chance to really look around her. The bridge they had run across earlier had a huge gate made of thin steel beams and what appeared to be a space-ship sitting on top the arch. Down the street, a large building sat in the middle of Tomorrowland, three stories high with a ride on top This ride featured glow-in-the-dark planets and revolving space-ships.

"Lilo, have you seen Alice? We actually came here to meet up with her, she said she had business here," Eilonwy asked, staring at Stitch who had begun climbing the wall.

"Yeah, she's over at the **TTA**. Someone got stuck in the ride tracks again, you'd think they'd make sure that everyone stayed in the vehicles. Follow me!" Lilo said as she took the princess's hand. Stitch leapt from his current position on the ceiling to take Lilo's other hand, glaring at Giselle as if waiting for her to say something. Lilo didn't notice as she led them away and towards the large building in front of them.

* * *

"Alice, are you still up there?" Lilo called as they approached a set of escalators. The escalators were not working, but that didn't stop a girl that was walking down them. She stopped halfway down, looked at them, and smiled.

"Hey, you two came! Sorry about that, Giselle. Oliver got stuck on the **TTA** and I was the only one nearby that was small enough to get to him," Alice said as she met with them near the escalators that led to the attraction. Her dress was wrinkled and dirty, but she didn't seem to notice.

"So that's what the commotion was about, the poor kitten. How'd he get stuck on the ride in the first place, I thought Buzz told everyone that they must stay in the vehicles unless they wanted to get reported to Mickey?" Eilonwy replied.

"I think he was dared by the dogs he's friends with to walk on the path," Alice replied in annoyace, glaring up the escalator. Giselle looked to see a dog peering down at them. Once it noticed it had been spotted, it whined and quickly retreated out of sight.

"How did a kitten get in the ride, let alone the park? I thought animals were not allowed in amusement parks?" Giselle asked, looking away from the platform to Alice.

"Oliver was in a movie too; I think it was called Oliver and Company. He won't be down for a while, poor thing was terrified. He's waiting for his owner to come pick him up," Alice replied with a smile.

"I'm going to say hello to Oliver. Bye Alice, Eilonwy, new person!" Lilo said before she walked up the other ramp.

"Bye-bye!" Stitch called before scampering after Lilo, cackling as he vanished from sight.

"Well, we might as well start the tour from here. Are you going to be coming with us, Eilonwy?" Alice asked.

"I have nothing better to do tonight, so why not?" She replied. Alice smiled.

"How about we start over at **Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin**. He might be over there right now," Alice said, pointing towards the way we came. Eilonwy nodded and soon Giselle followed the two girls towards their next destination.


	10. Chapter 10

As they walked over towards the attraction, Eilonwy told Alice about their brief encounter with the judge and how Stitch and Lilo made the judge leave. Alice listened quietly as Eilonwy spoke, pursing her lips when she mentioned Djali and the chase.

"That's very odd. I wonder if something had happened earlier? Djali usually never leaves Esmeralda's side except in emergencies," Alice muttered to herself.

"Who was that judge?" Giselle asked.

"He's a villain. He was a judge from Paris who was obsessed about getting rid of the sin in the world. He's nasty; no one likes to talk to him. Not even the other villains like being around him, I guess that's cause he called half of them demons and the like," Alice explained, frowning as she talked about his obsession.

"I'd feel bad for him, but he called me a witch once because he saw my bauble amd thought it was some sort of demonic spirit. It was uncalled for and very mean," Eilonwy growled, crossing her arms across her chest and frowning as she spoke.

"Bauble?" Giselle asked. Eilonwy glanced at Giselle in confusion before a faint grin

"Oh, it hasn't been around, has it?" Eilonwy laughed,

"I was wondering where it was. Was it chasing something again?" Alice asked.

"Nah, I think I told it to stay and keep track of something. I'll be back, I better call it back before it gets into trouble," the girl laughed as she walked away.

"What is bauble?" Giselle asked again. Alice looked up at Giselle and smiled.

"Uh, I'm not too sure myself. Eilonwy explained a little bit about it once. You'll just have to see it for yourself. Oh, it looks like they noticed us coming over here and came out to say hello," Alice replied, looking away to stare at the entrance and wave. Giselle looked up to see who Alice was talking about and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a large crowd of short green creatures standing at the entrance, waving frantically and grinning at them. She stared at their three eyes, the strange uniforms, and their green skin and simply stopped thinking clearly. Alice continued walking for a little while until she noticed that Giselle was no longer following. She stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong?" she asked confusedly. Giselle simply shook her head and stared at the creatures at the entrance. Alice glanced between Giselle and the creatures in the door and smiled thinly. She walked towards Giselle and gently grabbed one of Giselle's arms.

"It's okay. They are not going to hurt you," Alice whispered as she led Giselle towards the entrance.

"What are they?" Giselle asked nervously.

"Aliens, I suppose. I hope you don't act this way when you meet some of the other folk here, there is really nothing to make a fuss about here," Alice grumbled in annoyance. Giselle glanced down at the girl and smiled slightly, amused by the girl's annoyance.

"Welcome!" the aliens chorused as they entered. They backed away slightly so that they could walk through the building, their efforts to keep up with them were made harder by the metal railings that were there. A large queue area was spread out before them, a still figure stood near the exit at the end of the queue line with a blank face and hand outstretched towards the overlarge Viewmaster toy. The walls were decorated with animated maps, overlarge batteries, and a large sketchpad with a picture of some sort of vehicle.

"Hey guys, is Buzz here?" Alice asked.

"No, he had a mission at Toontown Fair," one of the aliens near them chirped.

"Zurg was spotted at Frontierland, so everyone that didn't go with him is busy over there," another alien yelled from his position near the back of the group.

"Then can you guys let us on the ride?" Alice asked. The aliens replied in a loud excited chorus of yes's. They moved away as the two reached the end of the queue. They stepped through the opening and onto a loading platform. The aliens stopped behind them, talking excitedly amongst themselves as Alice and Giselle continued on. They walked down the ramp and stopped before a powered-down conveyor belt. They only had to wait a few seconds before the ride started up. The conveyor belt started and a vehicle came out of the darkness at the left of the room. The vehicle looked like the one on the sketchpad, with two toy-like cannons and painted in glow-in-the-dark neon colors.

"Watch your step!" one of the aliens yelled as they stepped onto the moving conveyor belt. Alice got into the vehicle first, moving aside to let Giselle crawl in.

"Okay, when this thing comes down, you want to use this cannon to shoot at the Z's that will appear," Alice said as she pointed to the cannons situated on the console.

"Wait for me!" Giselle and Alice turned in their seats to see Eilonwy appear in the entrance. The aliens shifted aside to let her through and she dashed forward down the ramp. A small ball of yellow light followed her through the entrance, bobbing and spinning around Eilonwy as she leapt into the vehicle behind theirs.

"Careful," Giselle jumped and spun to see that one of the aliens had come foward. It reached out pulled on the console as the vehicle moved past it, bringing the console down and within reach. Giselle tentativly reached out and grabbed the handle for the cannon.

"The highest score wins!" Alice cheered as the vehicle continued onwards and entered a large room where the chaos began.

* * *

"I lost again, I only got twelve thousand points. It's not fair. I can never figure out where those darn secret point spots are," Eilonwy groaned as she caught up with Alice and Giselle. Alice had won with a score nearing five-hundred thousand. Giselle had barely gotten to thirty-thousand. The ball of light that had accompanied Eilonwy earlier followed her as she approached, slowly spinning around the girl when she stopped.

"What is that?" Giselle asked, pointing towards the ball of light. The light ball rushed foward, circling once around Giselle before returning to spin a couple of times around Eilonwy.

"It's my Bauble," Eilonwy replied, smiling at Giselle as if her question had been some sort of joke.

"Is it magic?" Giselle asked.

"Of course it is magic, what else would it be?" Eilonwy replied.

"Where was it?" Alice asked.

"It was at the Crystal Palace, I was waiting to see if there was an imprint there. Silly thing forgot to return when the sun rose and I forgot about it while I was asleep," Eilonwy replied.

"That's not surprising, imprints are hard enough to find as it is. Waiting for one can take forever," Alice replied, shaking her head.

"Where shall we go next? I don't think we can get onto Space Mountain yet, but the other rides might be open," Eilonwy said, glancing towards the other side of the land before looking back at Giselle and Alice.

"I don't know. How about we ask her? Giselle, where would you like to go? FantasyLand, Adventureland, maybe look around Tommorrowland some more..." Alice said. Giselle thought about it, thinking about the previous night before something made her stop.

"Are we supposed to be somewhere?" Giselle asked.

"Be somewhere? I can't remember any sort of arrangement," Alice replied, biting her lip as she bagan thinking about where they should be.

"I know, it was at that mansion near Fantasyland," Giselle said. Alice glanced up at Giselle in confusion before shock overthrough her confused expression.

"I forgot about that. Oh dear, we better head over there now," Alice stammered.

"You're heading over to the Haunted Mansion now? Are you sure that's a good place for her to go on the second night?" Eilonwy asked nervously, the ball of light spinnning around their heads a couple of times as if to emphasize the girl's feelings.

"She'll have to visit sometime, why not tonight? Are you coming?" Alice asked.

"I'll come," Eilonwy replied. The three girls quickly took off towards Fantasyland, leaving Tomorrowland behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

The three walked down the street back to the front of the castle, Alice in the lead with Eilonwy and Giselle walking side-by-side behind her. . Giselle glanced up, wondering if the skies above would have a starless sky like New York City's sky. She only had a moment before something dark flew over her head. She stopped and stared as a small elephant with large ears flew above them, a small flock of crows following closely behind.

"Why're you stopping, Giselle? Did you see something? Oh, I would not want to meet up with that judge again. Once was bad enough," Eilonwy asked, frowning as she looked around to see why Giselle stopped. Alice stopped as she heard Eilonwy's voiceand turned around in confusion.

"That's an elephant! It's a flying elephant!" Giselle stammered in astonishment. The other girls looked up and smiled as they noticed the flying elephant.

"That's Dumbo, the flying elephant," Eilonwy replied. The three watched the small elephant fly across the sky with a pack of laughing crows before vanishing into Adventureland. Once the elephant was out of sight, they continued on their walk to FantasyLand.

"Why are we coming through the castle? Why not walk through Liberty Square and head to the mansion from there?" Eilonwy asked as they walked into the castle.

"I like coming this way," Alice replied with a shrug.

"Eilonwy, I was wondering when you'd come back." someone called out. The three stopped and turned towards the source of the voice. Eilonwy's bauble zoomed in the direction they were headed, illuminating a young woman walking towards them.

"Good evening," Alice and Eilonwy replied, smiling towards the approaching figure. The woman was wearing a gleaming white dress with her light hair pulled up in a elegant bun. A small silver tiara rested on her head.

"This must be the new arrival. Welcome to Magic Kingdom," the woman said as she approached.

"Giselle, this is Cinderella. She's one of the princesses I told you about," Alice said. Giselle smiled sheepishly as she curtsied, unsure of how to properly greet the princess.

"There is no need for curtsies here, Giselle. Eilonwy, Belle was waiting for you to come back to talk to her about the problem with the wishing well," Cinderella replied, smiling kindly at Giselle.

"Oh dear, I forgot about that. Where is she right now?" Eilonwy replied sheepishly.

"She is upstairs with Aurora. I'll go up there with you," Cinderella said. Eilonwy smiled and waved at them as she followed Cinderella deeper into the castle. Alice and Giselle continued through the castle and turned left to head towards the Haunted Mansion.

* * *

The woman Giselle had met the previous night waited for them beside a black horse-less hearse. A young block-haired girl dressed in the same uniform as the older woman waited with her, fidgeting and muttering under her breath as if she was supposed to be somewhere and was late.

"Good evening, miss Alice. We were wondering when you'd arrive," The elder woman stated, glaring once at the fidgeting girl before focusing again on Alice and Giselle.

"We had to help someone over at Tomorrowland. We didn't mean to be late," Alice replied, smiling weakly at the elder woman. The woman frowned, but nodded her head to acknowledge the remark.

"No problem. You're not late at all. She's just annoyed about coming out too early to wait in the first place. Let's go inside," the younger girl said, spinning around to walk towards the mansion.

"That is rude, Caroline. You should not talk like that in front of the guests," The woman scolded as she started following the younger woman. The woman ignored her elder and continued walking on.

"Do not mind my older sister. She may have had more time in the afterlife than I, but she still acts like the young rebellious woman she was," the elder woman said as they followed the ghost down the stone path. Giselle glanced towards the river and noticed a large white steamboat slowly coming down the river. She watched the steamboat continue its trek down the river before glancing towards the mansion and noticing several gravestones. She shivered as she noticed one labeled 'Master Gracey, Laid to Rest, no mourning please at his Request.'

"Mary's just sour because I still look young and healthy, not wizened and cranky like her," the girl laughed, shaking her head as she spoke.

"How did you die?" Giselle asked quietly.

"That is a very personal question. Do you always ask personal questions to people you barely know?" Mary snapped, her purple eyes narrowing angrily and frown turning into an annoyed scowl as she glared at Giselle. Giselle felt the blush of embarrassment burn at her face as she realized her mistake.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, you old woman. Everyone dies eventually, its stupid to be ashamed about. Mary lived long, happy, and died when her heart decided it was tired. I, on the other hand, was shot by my husband when he thought I was cheating on him," Caroline called back. Mary turned red with rage.

"Shame on you. You had no right to blabber about my death like that," Mary scolded again as she picked up her thick green-and-black skirts and dashed towards the girl. Caroline turned just as her sister reached her, yelping as Mary smacked her across the face. The younger sister gingerly touched her face, scowled at Mary, and dashed into the mansion without bothering to open the doors for the others.

"That girl needs to learn manners," the woman grumbled as she gestured for the two to wait. She continued grumbling under her breath, presumably about her sister and her manners, as she stepped through the door and into the mansion. After a few minutes, the double doors swung open. A blast of chilly air greeted them as the door opened towards, ruffling their dresses and hair as it swept out into the hot humid night air.

"Master Gracey, Miss Alice and Miss Giselle have arrived," Mary called out as Alice and Giselle walked in. Giselle stared at the room they were entering. The left wall was dominated by a large fireplace, the fire inside smoldering quietly as if it was anticipating its own death. A large portrait hung on the wall, a portrait that she could swear looked like a skeleton. However, when she looked closer at it, it was replaced with a young man instead.

"Welcome," Giselle jumped in surprise, she had been so focused on the portrait that she had not noticed the man standing beside the fireplace. The man was in his late twenties, with dark hair that reached his shoulders and eyes that were nearly as dark as his hair. He wore a clean grey shirt with golden buttons down its front, dark pants, and a thin warm smile.

"Good evening, Master Gracey. This is Giselle, she just arrived here last night. Giselle, this is the owner of the Haunted Mansion, Master Gracey,"

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Giselle. I thought we'd have our discussion here, the library is being occupied right now," Gracey said, nodding his head towards Giselle as he greeted her.

"That's fine with me," Alice answered. Gracey smiled as he gestured to three arm-chairs that had been set out.

* * *

The three of them talked for what seemed like hours. They talked about the park, rumors of new things that were to come to the park, Giselle's background and if anyone from her movie was also likely to arrive, other character's and their behaviors, their meeting with the villian judge, and anything that came to mind. By listening to them, Giselle learned about the rivalries between the villians, the best methods of avoiding the crocodile that wandered in AdventureLand and Fantasyland, the rumors that there were plans for new buildings in FantasyLand, and various other tidbits and helpful information. Several ghosts drifted through, only staying for a moment to greet them before Mary shooed them away. The ghosts fascinated Giselle. One ghost had it's head missing, one was a bride wielding a sharp ghostly axe, one was playing on his flute and didn't even notice them, and one was entirely lost and looking for New Orleans. Caroline even reappeared once, coming out in hopes of getting an apology from Mary. When she figured out that the elder sister was not going to apologize, she vanished back into the mansion's depths.

"I suppose the only reason that could explain the judge being so far away from Tom Sawyer Island was that there was some sort of fight there earlier in the week. That could explain why you met the Queen of Hearts and Scar so far out as well. They should go back to the island within..." Gracey said. His words were interrupted when

"What was that?" Giselle yelped, grabbing onto the arm-chair in terror as the floor continued rumbling. Mary and Master Gracey both vanished, leaving the two behind. After a few seconds, the rumblings slowed to a halt.

"Where did they go?" Giselle asked shakily, letting go of the arm-chair for a moment only to grab it again when she realized her hands were shaking.

"They probably went to see if any of the ghosts did it, I suppose," Alice replied, biting her lip as they waited to see if any more tremors occured. Once they were sure that there would be no aftershocks, they shakily let go of the arm-chair and sat up.

"It was not any of the ghosts. It must have been something outside of the mansion," Caroline stated as she rematerialized, Mary quickly appearing behind her. The two jumped at the sudden voices, still rattled by the earthquake.

"We'll open the doors to let you out. Master Gracey had to go make sure that none of the ghosts were going to try and do something malicious because of the upheavel," Mary said as she walked past them towards the door. She touched something on the wall and the double-doors opened. Alice and Giselle stood up and quickly ran towards the door, their terror now giving way to curiosity.

"Find out what happened and come back to tell us, okay?" Caroline asked as they passed the ghosts.

"We will," Giselle replied as they ran out. They ran down the stone path and was greeted by several other people running down the street. Alice looked around for someone to call out before noticing a shadow just above them.

"Hey, Peter! What's going on?" Alice called. The boy stopped in mid-air and looked around in confusion before spotting them on the ground.

"Something happened over in Main Street! Come on!" Peter called before flying onwards towards the front of the park.


End file.
